Ted Tonate
Ted Tonate is a minor antagonist in the video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies. Specifically, he is the main antagonist of the very first case of the game, Turnabout Countdown. He was a bomb squad member responsible for the murder of Detective Candice Arme, as well as the assault of Apollo Justice. History Ted Tonate was a bomb addict. He and Candice Arme had collected a deactivated bomb (later revealed in Turnabout for Tomorrow) and took it as evidence. Arme learned that Tonate was selling deactivated bombs and confronted him in Defendant Lobby No. 4. Panicked, Tonate, before realizing what he was doing, hit Arme with the bomb, unintentionally killing her. During this, Tonate saw someone grabbing the detonator for the bomb, but didn't see whom it was, nor did he have the time to find out as he hid Arme's corpse in a bomb transport case. When he realized the bomb had been reactivated during the trial for Solomon Starbuck, he called attention to it and had everyone evacuate before the bomb went off, destroying Courtroom No. 4. During the trial for Juniper Woods, who was accused of the bombing, as well as Detective Arme's death, he noticed that Apollo Justice was looking for clues of her innocence, so he hit him with a rock and altered a message that Candice Arme had written in her blood with Apollo's bleeding finger, framing Woods even further. After Phoenix Wright, with help from Woods's childhood friend, Athena Cykes, managed to clear Woods and accuse Tonate with decisive evidence, he claimed that his practice model of the HH-3000, a replica of the bomb that had destroyed Courtroom No. 4 and the model that he had been dismantling and repairing, was real and threatened to set it off. After he allowed the court to evacuate, Phoenix managed to present evidence that the bomb Tonate had was not real. After being revealed as the killer and Apollo's attacker, he was arrested on those charges, as well as the charge of the bombing. It wasn't until the final case that he reveals the truth about the bomb, and the investigation looking into it, more specifically. The photo that pictured possible evidence was essential in Phoenix's accusations against the one really responsible for Courtroom No. 4's destruction. Breakdown After laughing out of madness, Tonate, whose HH-3000 bomb was close to the end of its countdown, starts attempting to bite and tear the bomb's wires off, yelling, "Dismantle!" over and over again. He then expands his goggles and crushes them down onto the bomb, stopping it with the timer at two seconds. Then, Tonate's goggles explode from its impact, with him collapsing onto the floor as the timer resumes. The timer reaches zero and announces, "GAME OVER. DISMANTLE ATTEMPT FAILED." This exposes that the bomb that he was bluffing would explode was actually a fake bomb used for training purposes. Soon after, Tonate calms down, confesses to his crimes, and is arrested for both Arme's murder and Apollo's assault. Personality Tonate was obssessed with his job and bombs. He often talked through a speech machine mounted on his arm, and had a robotic voice. He often dismantled bombs just to show off. This is further hinted in his name, which is a play on the word "detonate." When he is first introduced, Tonate comes across as calm and professional. He is very polite to Phoenix, Athena, and the judge and behaves in a very civil manner. However, this changes before the end of his first round of testimony. As he is dismissed from the witness stand, he displays his first hint of arrogance by openly challenging Phoenix and Athena to "dismantle" the case, knowingly hinting at his guilt in the process (though not quite enough for Phoenix or Athena to catch on, although it is enough to make the former at least somewhat suspicious of him). When he is finally close to being exposed, however, his demeanor drastically changes. Tonate begins to show a truly insane, psychotic side of himself, laughing crazily and almost evilly at Phoenix and Athena as he then dares them to show him proof of his guilt. It is only when he is finally, fully exposed by Phoenix that he loses what is left of his sanity and has his aforementioned breakdown, only returning to his calmer, saner self shortly after and confessing to his deeds. Navigation Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat